Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 27
Episode 27 - Zorf Fired First (Pamplemoussed!) Spacedate : 4257.098.10.16 Midway through the Morning Watch, one of the Marines was on Guard Duty on the Bridge of the Boreas when the Science Officer on duty reported detecting new Tachyon-Transmissions. As the ship moved out of the Gravity-Shadow of the Laak binary stars, additional signals on the distress frequency were being picked up from three more locations on the far side of the System; the GFP Laak 3 Observation Station, Laak 3 itself, and a location near the Lagrange point between the two. All the signals were virus infected, and so unreadable thanks to the Virus-Filter on the Boreas' Sensor Array, but the signal strengths were interpreted as the one coming from Laak 3 being of a weaker variety, (possibly from a Shuttle or an Escape Pod?), while the other 2 were stronger, and more in line with what would be expected from a larger vessel or Space Station. Commander Petiole, after reviewing some data from the Space-Fleet Data-Banks, started to say that she though she knew the origin of the middle signal, but Admiral Bar-Ack cut her off and told her he didn't want to hear it until she was sure. At this point a long debate ensued among the Bridge Crew as to the Mission Priorities given this new information. While finding additional Ionic Deuterium in order to fuel up the Boreas for another 5-D Jump was still high on the list, there were impassioned pleas about the possibility of survivors at any or all 3 of the new Distress Beacon sites. In the end Admiral Bar-Ack decided that since any ID deposits at Laak 6 would likely need both mining and refining before being of any use, (both time consuming efforts), and that there should be ID available at the Observation Station, the Boreas would change course immediately for Laak 3. There was a further, extremely detailed discussion about the risk and efficacy of cutting inside the Orbit of Laak 2 to speed the trip, (Admiral Bar-Ack's Speech was total Emmy-Bait). During the rest of the journey the Marines enjoy Three 4-Hour Blocks among their standard rotation of Guard Duty and Counselling Sessions with Councellor Trois. Sprout got to know Petiole much better over the course of the journey, and even ended up with her in Troi's chambers for some Couple's Therapy. Spacedate: 4257.101.09.47 The Boreas arrives In the vicinity of Laak 3, now close enough to see that the Observation Station had been destroyed, apparently blown apart by some sort of internal Explosion! An Ultron-Virus related Main Power-Core Overload was the Science Team's best guess as to the cause. Not only was the Base destroyed, the Second of the 2 more powerful Distress Beacons was also emanating from some sort of Debris Field, this one composed of larger chunks of what appeared to be a vessel of impressive size, (and girth!). A forensic analysis of the debris trajectories implied that the vessel may have been docked at or orbiting near the station when the Base exploded, then broke up as a result of the blast. Admiral Bar-Ack decided that investigating the signal from Laak 3 was too dangerous without more info, (given the risk of disturbing the planet's Red-Listed Pre-Technological Indigenous Society), and that the best course of action was to investigate the closer of the two clusters of Debris. Sensors indicated the presence of Ionic Deuterium within the wreckage of the Vessel, but it would clearly be dangerous to bring the Boreas in too close to the Debris Field, so it was determined that the Marines should be sent in to scout out the situation in the Shuttle. Spacedate: 4257.101.10.11 As they made their way towards the Hanger Bay, the Squad was greeted by Sgt. Johnson . Apparently bored of being cooped up on the Ship with nothing to shoot, he informed them that he would be accompanying the group for the first part of the Mission, (with Anya staying behind to liaise with the Space-Fleet Officers on the Boreas). He explained the Mission Parameters: take the Shuttle out to the edge of the Debris Field, (No, you don't get a Red-Shirt Pilot, you already used up your Quota for the Rest of the Trip!), then EVA out to conduct a survey of the Debris, specifically looking for Ionic Deuterium, Transparasteel, (due to it's extremely high Raw Materials to Weight Ratio), and any evidence as to the identity of the Vessel, (up to and including locating the Emergency Transponder Beacon and De-Virusing it). Master Chief Scotty gave each of the Marines a parting gift on their way out, a specially designed Scanner that would record the locations of the most valuable Salvage for the Blue Shirts to retrieve later. Spacedate: 4257.101.10.17 The voyage from the Boreas to the edge of the Debris Field was uneventful, so R'ay smoothly parked the Shuttle and climbed out of his comfy new House-CoatShuttle-Light Construct . After then waiting for Ray to get into his Heavy Construct, they then waited for Ray some more as he had to cycle the, (new and improved!), Airlock an additional time just for himself. As the Delta Squad Marines finally set up on the outer hull of the Shuttle, the Sarge took up position in the airlock to cover them with his Sniping Lazer. Putting their fate in the hands of the designated Pilot, the rest of the Squad clamped onto R'ays Construct with their Aracnimotion, (again courtesy of Sprout), forming an 'Ender-Cluster' to jet over to the first chunk of debris. Ray proved their faith in his piloting abilities well placed, rolling a Natural 20 on his DF Check for the trip over, landing smartly on the hull of the destroyed Vessel. Upon a close inspection of the Hull Plating, it was clearly painted Space-Fleet White, and a new coat at that. Zorf Natural Twentied his Space Fleet Lore to confirm everyone's worst fears; the Debris Field was in fact the remains of Starship One, the Space-Fleet Flag-Ship! Sprout 02ing his 1x MS Check to recall that Starship One was known to be in the vicinity was a small consolation as the Marine reported the grave news back to the Boreas. At this point the proceedings were interrupted by a 3-Episode Starship One Retrospective cobbled together from previous footage that was in no way an effort to pad out the Season on a shoe-string budget. Meanwhile, the Marines found marked the locations of the ID Reserves for both the Main Power Core and one of the Nacelles, as well as some juicy window-shaped Transparasteel deposits. With their survey work complete on the first section of the wreckage, the Squad reformed their Ender-Cluster and jetted over towards what appeared to be the remains of the Bridge, but no sooner had they launched across the gap then they were horrified to see the shambling forms of Ultra-Borged Space-Fleet Officers rising from hidden nooks and crannies in the Hull, and preparing to ambush them! Spacedate: 4257.101.10.29 The Marines were on their game though, with all members of the Squad succeeding on the their Perception Checks, so no surprise attacks were to be had. The Cluster was still halfway across the chasm to the Bridge section when Zorf fired the first shot (at his Charon counterpart among the Ultra-Borg), with his new Cold-Tuned Ice-Shard Rifle, but he Fumbled anti-anticlimactically. So he spent a Benny! And missed anyway. And before anybody else could act, the Ultra-Borgs opened up with a withering hail of fire on the exposed group. Or, sort of exposed? Braxxz literally took full cover behind R'ays immense Construct, completely avoiding the barrage, while Sprout Arachni-danced all over its surface, somehow managing to Defend. Ray had 3 shots go off his AC, (one needed his Brace for Impact Power though), and Zorf got hit twice. Zorf always gets hit, its a good thing he's so tough. Everybody was reminded of the terribleness of the Ultra-Borg Energy Rifle, (Armor-Piercing Particle-Disrupting PR-Eroding WTF!?!). He did at least make a Natural 20 assist on R'ay's Squad Command though I guess? It seemed like forever as they floated somehow motionless yet falling endlessly between the 2 pieces of the derelict vessel, then then suddenly Ray stuck the landing on the hull of the Bridge and everybody jumped off, (but all stayed clustered around him for cover still). Also, the Distress Beacon showed up on everyone's scanners, up at the top(?) of the wreckage. Ray started up his Arc-Lightning on the 'Borg closest to him, unleashing the extra-cheap 'hit it 3 times by bouncing it off of his own Armor while his AC is still too high for him to hit himself' action. The Ultra-Borg are ultra-tough though, with his target just taking it unflinchingly, (and it resisted all of the Shock with its better than space-worthy PR). Braxx opened up with his Pistols, hitting his first target, then Acrobatically Defending away from the counter strike. Sprout also managed to successfully Defend, but then then Ray's got hit by a crack-Shot from one of the Borg, plinking away at his AC. Braxx kept up his Pistol Barrage, (although not as with as much success), while Zorf charged in to take on the Charon Ultra-Borg in hand to hand! Unfortunately, simultaneously as Braxxz started up a Burst on him, (but it Defended them both). Just then a Blazing Red Beam of light lancing in from across the map introduced the arrival of Sgt Johnson's Spartan Laser "Betty", one of the Ultra-Borgs vaporizing in a glorious one-shot. After that Ray let loose with his pink curtains, blasting 4 of the 'Borgs as well as Sprout, who used his Temporal Defend ability to blink out of the way. He hit repeatedly, but the creatures continued to be formidable opponents, just soaking up the Damage with their Bullshit Mary-Sue Armor/Hide/Temp DC/DC MysTech 1.0 Onion Skin of Defense, (all with their own RFs, as well as invulnerable Field RF as well!). Meanwhile, Braxx had inadvisedly continued his Burst into melee against the 'Borg Zorf was in melee with, hitting his comrade for Damage! Trying to stay out of the way, Sprout unleashed his Flurry on the Madani 'Borg, but fumbled and had to spend multiple Bennies to recover. Incredibly, Braxx bursted into Zorf again at this point, earning the ire of Sgt. Johnson, who was distracted from lining up his next target by having to yell at him to check his fire. Then the Foliant Borg attacked Sprout, who Defended, but then got Criticalled, but used his special power to Ignore the Damage. The Borg however, had closed to melee and attacked with his Puny Twirly Claw, which, upon hitting Personal DC, auto-deploys it's Nanno-Tubuals, injecting its victim with Ultron Infected Augment Nanites! Normally this would start an irreversible transformation of the victim into another Ultra-Borg, but fortunately Scotty had predicted this issue and dosed the Marines up with a Vaccine back in the first season, so there was nothing to worry about, right? Killing the zombie in disgust, Sprout remembered however that the nano-infection still provided the Ultra-Borg with an Active Nano-Lock on the victim, bypassing all forms of Obfuscation for the entire Hive-Mind of the Borg. At this point Braxx opened up a Burst with his other pistol, (on new target, which was not in melee with any of his allies), first Fumbling, then spending a Benny and rolling a Natural 20! Zorff was the next to taste the wrath of the Puny-Twirly Claw, taking poison Damage and getting ANL'd for his trouble. Braxx circled around for a better position while Ray fired up his Bead Lighting, but with surprising agility for a Cyber-Space-Neural-Zombie it Natural 20 Defended out of the way. Then Ray took a Critical Strike, holing his armor, but he gritted his whatever Sectiods have that pass as teeth and fired back, being rewarded with his target Natural One Defending against his Strike! Suddenly, across the void on the next piece of fuselage over, (a Nacelle?), in a Way Late in the Round Cheap Bullshit Arbiter Move, another hoard of Ultra-Borgs rose to their feet and started in on the Squad with their Energy Rifle Augments. Unbelievably, Sprout, Zorf and Braxxz were all hit with Critical Strikes in the volley, and Ray was hit as well. We left it there on a cliff-hanger, with just enough time for Sgt. Johnson and Betty to Kill Steal the one from in melee with Sprout, (intentionally spoiling Sprout's SF, causing him to have to start over on another target as part of the ongoing conspiracy against him). Episode 27 Epilogue 19 Generic Points Not to be spent until after the fight ends, obviously! Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet